DP068: A Triple Fighting Chance!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The time has come. Ash has now his battle with Maylene. Dawn and her Pokémon already cheer for Ash and Maylene, wanting to see a great battle. Maylene sends Machoke and Ash his Staravia. Staravia charges with Quick Attack, but is stopped by Brick Break. Machoke is pushed away by Gust and uses Aerial Ace, but Machoke evades and retaliates with Cross Chop, then pushes it away with Brick Break. Machoke goes to use Seismic Toss, but gets canceled by Quick Attack. With Staravia's Aerial Ace, Machoke gets defeated. Maylene goes to send her second Pokémon, while Team Rocket snuck into the Gym. they come into a room with three people, who offer them free massage. They take the offer, but it is much more painful they expected. Maylene sends Meditite, while Ash keeps his Staravia. Staravia uses Quick Attack, but misses due to Detect. Meditite meditates, so Staravia uses Aerial Ace, but again Meditite uses Detect, while also meditates further. Meditite gets blown away by Gust, but uses Drain Punch. Staravia uses Aerial Ace, but gets countered by Confusion. Staravia begins to hurt itself, so Ash sends it back and sends Chimchar. Chimchar scratches Meditite, but gets hit by Drain Punch. Chimchar scratches again, but Meditite evades via Detect. One moment, Meditite fails and gets scratched. Chimchar burns Meditite via Flamethrower, then uses Flame Wheel, but misses, as Meditite used Confusion. Chimchar scratches a log, as it is confused, so Ash calls it back and sends Staravia. Meditite uses Drain Punch, but gets pushed away because of Gust. Staravia uses Brave Bird and Meditite goes to use Confusion, but it is tired and gets hit and defeated. Maylene sends her last Pokémon, Lucario. Staravia uses Brave Bird, though Lucario stops it using Metal Claw, defeating it. Ash sends Chimchar, who uses Flamethrower. Lucario dodges, so Chimchar keeps using the move. Chimchar goes to scratch, but misses and gets hit by Force Palm. Still, Chimchar manages to hit Lucario via Flame Wheel. Chimchar goes to attack, but it is paralyzed via Force Palm Lucario used and gets hit by Bone Rush. Chimchar digs, but Lucario senses it and counters using Aura Sphere. With Metal Claw, Chimchar is defeated. Ash sends Buizel. Brock would like to know what Croagunk thinks of this, but sees it is missing. Team Rocket wanders the halls, hurt by the massage. They enter another room and see Croagunk uses Poison Jab on the food to cook it. They were about to go elsewhere, but encounter Croagunk again, who blasts them off with Poison Jab. Buizel uses Water Gun and collides with Aura Sphere. However, Aura Sphere is much powerful and hits Buizel. Lucario uses Bone Rush, though Buizel evades its attacks. However, Lucario hits it in the leg. Buizel spins and uses Aqua Jet, negating Lucario's Metal Claw. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but is negated via Bone Rush. Lucario uses Aura Sphere, but is negated via SonicBoom. However, Buizel gets hit by Force Palm. Lucario goes to use Aura Sphere, but Buizel learns how to use Water Pulse and launches, countering Aura Sphere. Lucario and Buizel are pushed back via Force Palm and Aqua Jet, but stand up. They collide using Water Pulse and Aura Sphere, causing the roof to be destroyed. Lucario scratches Buizel with Metal Claw, hitting it badly. Buizel stands up and Lucario charges with Bone Rush. Suddenly, it begins raining, causing Buizel to evade, as Swift Swim is activated. Buizel and Lucario attack each other using Aqua Jet and Force Palm. Buizel is paralyzed by the move, so Ash knows the last move decides the winner. Buizel uses Water Pulse and Lucario goes to attack with Force Palm. Buizel also uses Aqua Jet and an explosion is caused. The smoke goes away and both Pokémon stand, but fall at the same time. The battle is a tie, but Ash and Maylene are still appeased by the battle. Later, Dawn asks what should become of the badge. Connally, her judge, tells her it depends on the Gym Leader. Maylene confesses it was one of the greatest fights she experienced - even her Pokémon agree with her. So, she gives Ash the badge. Debuts Item *Cobble Badge Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Ash's Gligar. *Type: Wild was used as background music. Gallery Machoke stops the attack DP068 2.jpg Team Rocket enters the massage room DP068 3.jpg Lucario stops Staravia's Brave Bird DP068 4.jpg Lucario hits Chimchar DP068 5.jpg Croagunk is preparing food DP068 6.jpg Lucario uses Metal Claw DP068 7.jpg Buizel stops Aura Sphere DP068 8.jpg Buizel learns Water Pulse DP068 10.jpg Both Pokémon are defeated }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move